Imvrassia
Imvrassia or officially the''' Principality of Imvrassia''' (Πριγκιπάτο της Ιμβρασίας) is a modern Hellenic micronation. History(Ιστορία) : The foundation and independence of Imvrassia proclaimed on 11 May 2011 by the first Prince and Head of State, Aggelos A'. On 16 May, the Prince gave and enacted the first constitution of the Principality, by establishing the constitutional monarchy as a political system of governance of the Principality. Principality's sovereignty extends over natural terrain, such as houses and land plots in different regions in Hellas. The Principality maintains friendly relations with various micronations from around the world. Government and constitutional framework'(Κυβέρνηση και συνταγματικό πλαίσιο)' : The Imvrassia from its inception in May 2011 until October 2013, was a unitary state. From 05 October 2013 has adopted a federal structure as a Federal Constitutional Monarchy. Purpose of this change is to gain more interest from the citizens for the political life of the country. : The first Constitution was published and came into force on 16 May 2011 and revised once on 31 May 2012. The current Constitution is in effect from 05 October 2013. Head of State is the Prince and he appoints the Federal Prime Minister, who is the Head of the Federal Government. The Legislative power is exercised by the Prince and the Federal Council of Ministers. The Federal Government is composed of, a.the Federal Prime Minister, b.Federal Ministers and c.Ministers without portfolio. : A. Federal Ministry of the State : It is responsible for, publishing the decisions of the Federal Government and to exercise supervision and administration over the Princely Guard and the Princely Police. : B. Federal Ministry of Internal Affairs and Technology : It is responsible for the proper relationship of the Federal Government and the member-states and everything that has to do with the internet and technological matters. : C. Federal Ministry of Foreign Affairs : It is responsible for diplomatic relations of the Principality with other sovereign states and organizations. : D. Federal Ministry of Finance : It is responsible for the proper and useful economic course of the Principality to promote social development. : E. Federal Ministry of Culture : It is responsible for the design, advocacy, dissemination and protection of the principles and values of Hellenic Culture. : 'Official Language(Επίσημη γλώσσα)' : The Imvrassia official language is Hellenic(Greek) language . For diplomatic use, however, the Federal Ministry of Foreign Affairs uses the English language. 'Administrative divisions(Διοικητική διαίρεση)' : The Principality of Imvrassia is an independent and sovereign state and federal compiled in one state, derived from the free union of member states.The member-states of Imvrassia consist of: a.Grand Duchies, b.Duchies c.Counties and d.States. The executive power of member-states which they are organized as Grand Duchies or States is exercised in the name of the Prince by the Governor General. The Duchy or the County is that member-state, which is ruled by a member of the Prince's House having the title of Duke/Duchess or Count/Countess. Justice and Education are in the responsibility of the Member States. The State is the member-state,where there is a advisory body of citizens who exercise legislative authority,called the House of Representatives. 'The Princely House of Imvrassia.(Ο Πριγκιπικός Οίκος της Ιμβρασίας)' : The ruling Dynasty of Imvrassia officially called Princely House of Imvrassia. Accordance with the Constitution, the Prince of Imvrassia is the Head of the Princely House and the State, and senior officer of the Princely Guard. Members of the Princely House of Imvrassia are considered the direct descendants of the founder of Imvrassia, Aggelos A', and the descendants of those. Currently Head of State and the Princely House of Imvrassia is the founder of Imvrassia, who officially called Aggelos A' Prince of Imvrassia. ' : -''Prince of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia( 7 March 2012-12 January 2013). ''After the Prince's Aggelos A' Declarations concerning the Heptarchy of New Herakleia on 7 March and 28 August 2012, the Prince of Imvrassia had this title as Head of State. : ''-Prince of New Mystras( 11 December 2012-15 January 2013). After the Prince's Aggelos A' Declaration concerning the Despotate of New Mystras on 11 December 2012, the Prince of Imvrassia had this title as Head of State. : '''Nobility and Noble Titles(Αριστοκρατία και τίτλοι Ευγενείας) : The Imvrassia titles of Nobility awarded to people who follow the principles and values of the State and considers them as citizens of Imvrassia.The titles of nobility conferred by the Prince and authenticated by the Ministry of Interior. These titles are: a.Heads of State having signed a Treaty of friendship and mutual recognition with the Principality, are awarded the title of Grand Duke or Grand Duchess, b.Count or Countess for those who are officials of other states and c.Baron or Baroness for Ambassadors or just a member of the Nobility. : Citizenship(Υπηκοότητα) : The Principality of Imvrassia accept new citizens and awards them, if they wish, the title of Baron or Baroness. If they do not want a title of nobility, they merely request citizenship and participate in the public life of the Principality. : 'External Reations(Εξωτερικές σχέσεις) : The ministry which is responsible for the foreign relations of the Principality, is the Federal Ministry of Foreign Affairs. As a basic principle for diplomatic relations, the Principality has the respect of the cultural and political differences between the micronations. Also the Principality recognizes the independence and sovereignty of each State, which signs a treaty of friendship and mutual recognition. : 1.The Principality of Imvrassia is former member of the O.A.M.(From 17 August 2011 until 31 December 2011). : 2.The Principality of Imvrassia has diplomatic relations with the '''Kingdom of Ruritania since 4 August 2011, while Prince Aggelos A' was honored with the award of the degree of Knight in the Ruritanian Order of King Henry the Lion. : 3.The Principality of Imvrassia recognized as an independent and sovereign state the Principality of Heptarchy of New Herakleia from 7 March to 27 August 2012. : 4.The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with Flandrensisian Commonwealth, which consists of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis, the Principality of Arkel and the Principality of Campinia, on March 25 2012, which considers valid. : 5. The Principality of Imvrassia recognizes as an independent and sovereign state the Commonwealth of Heptarchy of New Herakleia from 28 August 2012. : 6. The Principality of Imvrassia announces the establishment of diplomatic relations with the United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail since 21 November 2012. : 7. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with the Federal Republic of Niclogia on November 26, 2012 which considers valid. : 8. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with the Kingdom of Mouzilo on December 6, 2012 which considers valid. : 9. The Principality of Imvrassia recognized as an independent and sovereign state the Despotate of New Mystras from 11 December 2012 to 15 January 2013. : 10. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from January 12 2013, the personal union with the Commonwealth of Heptarchy of New Herakleia ended and Prince resigned from his position as Head of State. : 11. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 15 January 2013 ceases to regard the Despotate of New Mystras as an independent state and considers autonomous part of the territory of the Principality. : 12. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Kingdom of Fyrax on 07 March 2013. : 13. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 1 May 2013 has set under a protectorate status, together with Mouzilo Empire, the Empire of Thrace. : 14. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 1 May 2013 recognize as an independent and sovereign state, the kingdom of New Byzantium. : 15. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 29 June 2013 recognize as an independent and sovereign state, the Principality of Koumaradia. : 16. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan on 13 September 2013, which it considers valid. : 17. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 04 October 2013 ceases to regard the Despotate of New Mystras as an autonomous part of its territory. : 18. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 05 October 2013 has set under a protectorate status the Despotate of New Mystras. : 19. The Principality of Imvrassia regret to announce that ceases to regard the treaty with the Kingdom of Fyrax in force because that State no longer exists as a state entity, from 28 October 2013. : 20. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Unironic Empire on 16 November 2013, which it considers valid. Protectorates(Προτεκτοράτα) : - The Principality of Imvrassia from 1 May 2013, has set together with Mouzilo Empire, under a protectorate status the Empire of Thrace. : - The Principality of Imvrassia from 5 October 2013, has set under a protectorate status the Despotate of New Mystras. 'Coat of Arms and Flag(Θυρεός και Σημαία)' '''Discarded micronations('Απορριπτόμενα μικροέθνη) : Principality of Imvrassia'' does ''NOT recognize micronations who claim Imvrassian territory:' *'Atlantium''' Principality of Imvrassia is at all times Sovereign and Independent and Imvrassian territory is not ever part of a world goverment. 'Links(Σύνδεσμοι)' *Principality of Imvrassia *Commonwealth of Hellenic Micronations *Kingdom of Ruritania *Grand Duchy of Flandrensis *Principality of Arkel *Commonwealth of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia *United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail *Niclogia *Mouzilo Empire *Despotate of New Mystras *Empire of Thrace *Kingdom of New Byzantium *Grand Duchy of Koumaradia *Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan *Unironia Category:European micronations Category:Micronations Category:Constitutional Monarchy Category:Founded in 2011 Category:Current Micronational Monarchies Category:Principalities Category:Greek Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Leylandiistan